


Umjigyeo

by Chengyaaan



Series: Umjigyeo [1]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chengyaaan/pseuds/Chengyaaan
Summary: It was almost 3am when Wooseok heard the quiet squeak of their room door open."Hyung?"It was Hangyul, Wooseok realised, based on the voice. He wasn't sure which hyung he was trying to speak to, but the younger's voice didn't seem to be directed to his direction so he concluded that it wasn't him."Seungyoun-hyung, can you me give me a hand?"





	Umjigyeo

The day finally arrived for them to move into the dorm. After spending a week with their families, they all gathered their things to move into where they would stay in for at least two and a half years. One by one, they arrived at the dorm building, excitement buzzing in the air as the kids saw each other again. Wooseok couldn't believe he was doing this again, moving in with a whole bunch of teenagers, especially now that he isn't one anymore. From what he can remember in the early days of Up10tion, it was a total war when they tried to sort out where each one would sleep in. Ten was a big number for only three bedrooms for his old group, and Wooseok hoped that with eleven of them, they would at least have bigger rooms. 

When they were allowed to enter the dorm, the kids, as how Wooseok expected, went mayhem as they took dibs on the bigger rooms. Fortunately for him, as the third oldest member, he was able to choose which room he wanted first before the kids. There would be four members in each of the two bigger rooms and only three for the slightly smaller room at the back. Seungwoo and Seungyoun both already picked their preferred room, the eldest choosing the smaller room with the other choosing one of the bigger room, and knowing how Seungyoun would probably be surrounded by Hangyul and Dohyon, Wooseok spared himself the ear ache and chose the same room as Seungwoo. Junho was the last member to room with them, and Wooseok didn't mind it, their room actually seemed like it would be peaceful.

It didn't take long for them to move in. Though they didn't really do much, except put all the suitcases in their rooms. Boys will be boys, Wooseok thought as he unpacked his things. He knew how much longer it takes to find your things when they're still hidden amongst all the junk that is in your suitcases. But he wasn't really able to fully unpack in the end as they were whisked away by their new managers to have dinner with their new CEO. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nice, Wooseok thought, watching all the members eat and have fun. They've all worked hard and deserved to celebrate. They were even allowed to drink, except for the 02 line and their maknae, who wisely accepted their cans of cola. Wooseok was a pretty good drinker, and though Seungyoun and Seungwoo couldn't drink as much as him, they had strong self control and discipline to stop when they were at their limit. The same could not be said for the 99 liners. 

"Wah, I haven't had soju in forever", Yohan said loudly, smiling like an idiot. 

"Last time I had soju, I had the boner of the century," Hangyul exclaimed proudly, making the maknae line spit out their drinks. 

"Hyung, that's too much information." Hyeongjun whined, covering his ears.

"That's disgusting Hyung, we don't need to know," this time it was Dongpyo who commented.

The rest of the 02 whined in similar fashions, whilst their maknae made loud retching sounds. The whole table was a loud mess, thankfully Wooseok was just drunk enough that it didn't bother him. Good thing their CEO already excused himself and left the group in the restaurant. 

"But like, what happened after that?" Yohan asked, trying to himself from giggling but failing to do so. 

"I obviously found someone to fu-"

"ALRIGHT- alright!" Seungwoo intervened, Wooseok wondered when the eldest would finally stop the conversation. 

"Alright, that's enough, alright? No one's going to talk about those type of things in front of the kids, alright? Not on my watch," Seungwoo slurred sightly, maybe Wooseok was wrong about that self control from before.

Someone snorted, and Wooseok should've guessed who it was, aa if the table was not loud enough as it was. 

Seungyoun's face was red, visibly trying to reign in his laughter. 

"Alright," One word, and he broke into laughter. The kind that sounds almost hysterical. Seungyoun wasn't the moodmaker of their group for nothing, and so the entire table soon erupted in laughter. Even Wooseok was laughing with them, he didn't even know what was so funny. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was the last lucid memory Wooseok had before he found himself in his new bed, tucked into some random blanket. Somewhere between them laughing like a troupe of baboons in the restaurant and him waking up, their poor managers must've managed to gather the eleven of them into the bus and drove them home. 

Wooseok wasn't sure what time it was but he could hear the soft snores of his two roommates. Wooseok looked at his phone, surprised that it was only half past two in the morning. The restaurant owners must've sent them home straight after their laughing fest, he wouldn't have blamed them honestly if they did. 

It was almost 3am when Wooseok heard the quiet squeak of their room door open. Who the heck is coming to their room at three o'clock in the morning? 

Wooseok didn't know whether to stay still or get ready for an attack, but before he was able to make a decision, a soft voice quietly whispered from the dark.

"Hyung?"

It was Hangyul, Wooseok realised, based on the voice. He wasn't sure which hyung he was trying to speak to, but the younger's voice didn't seem to be directed to his direction so he concluded that it wasn't him.

"Hyung…", Hangyul whispered again, and then Wooseok heard the sound of someone shifting in the direction of Seungwoo and Junho's bunk beds. Seungwoo hyung it is then. 

The snoring from both of the boys remained unbothered and so Wooseok thought Hangyul's attempt at waking Seungwoo was clearly not working. 

He was about to tell the younger to go back to sleep and ask whatever he wanted to ask in the morning, but before he could, Hangyul whispered more loudly,

"Seungyoun-hyung, come on. Please, wake up."

Seungyoun? Is Hangyul still drunk, Wooseok wondered. He was sure that Seungyoun did not choose the same room as them. But a muffled, "Uh, five more minutes," confirmed that the other boy sleeping in their room was indeed Seungyoun. Their manager hyung's must've just chucked everyone in a bed, disregarding their bed arrangements. The eleven of them must've been a pain in the ass. 

A few more sounds came from their direction and Wooseok could imagine Hangyul shaking the sleeping Seungyoun into wakefulness. The younger's voice seemed quite serious compared to his usual cheery tone, Wooseok wondered whether there was an emergency happening right now or if the younger accidentally set their kitchen on fire trying to make a midnight snack or something. Why he would go to Seungyoun for help is the question though, the older was more likely to make things worse by spreading the fire through to their living room in his attempt to douse it. 

"Hyung…" Hangyul tried again, but with a bit more success this time round.

"Hmmm?" 

"Hyung, are you awake?"

"Well, I am now," Seungyoun sleepily replies, a yawn escaping him. "What time is it even? Actually, forget it." Wooseok found it endearing when Seungyoun's voice transitioned from his normal sleepy tone to his caring hyung tone effortlessly. "What's wrong Hangyul-ah?"

Something must've set of Seungyoun's hyung instinct, but Wooseok honestly couldn't see anything. It wasn't too dark now, but he didn't have his glasses on so the world was just a blur of undistinguishable shapes and colors at the moment. 

"Well, you know how I get when I drink soju…"

"What? You want me to cook you some hangover soup or something?" Seungyoun mumbled, trying to cover another yawn that escaped him. 

"No hyung, this isn't about hangover… Hyung, can you help me with… I mean like…"

Wooseok wondered whether the younger was still drunk that he didn't even know what he came in for.

"Seungyoun-hyung, can you me give me a hand?"

Give him a hand? Wooseok wondered, what? Does Hangyul always get the overwhelming urge to reorganise furniture when he gets drunk? Give him a hand? That doesn't even make sense. 

"Ehhh? You woke me up for that? Fuck off no, go ask Yohan, aren't you guys closer?" Seungyoun whispered aggressively. Wooseok thinks that, yes, Seungyoun had a point, Hangyul was closer with Yohan, but he was still confused as to why the older was not questioning Hangyul's random drunken habit? He too must still be a little drunk.

The younger sighed exasperatedly, "Yohan's zonked out. He's dead to the world. I could scream using a megaphone against his ears and he would still be asleep. Please, hyung?"

"Don't you have your own hands? Are you a pirate or something? Just go to the bathroom and do it yourself, you big baby" 

Wait… what? 

"Boner of the century remember? Don't you think I've tried that already," 

Oh.

"And besides, it's not like I can just sneak out. I don't even know anyone from around this area," 

Ohhh…

Wooseok was an idiot. Of course, that was what Hangyul meant when he said needed a hand. Warmth slowly crept up to his face, and he doesn't know why he was blushing at that moment. He must also still be drunk. 

A sigh, and then Seungyoun whispered, "You're lucky I'm such a good Hyung," before Wooseok heard the older spit at what he assumes to be his hand. "You owe me big time."

Wooseok didn't know what to do, he was glad that he didn't have his glasses on but then he also regr- no, he was glad that he didn't have them. The sounds were traumatizing enough he thought. 

He couldn't see anything, but his imagination for some reason filled in the gaps on what was happening. 

Was that sound Hangyul unbuckling his pants, or was it Seungyoun repositioning himself into a more comfortable position? Wooseok didn't realise that he was holding his breath as he listened to the other two's activities. 

No, wait. He shouldn't be listening. What the heck is he doing? 

A sudden, but drawn out hiss was what Wooseok could first hear. And then a soft thud as, based on the blob of blurness that he could see, Wooseok assumed Hangyul leaned back against the wall. Next was the quiet, but distinguishable sound of friction. Wooseok shifts uncomfortably in his bed.

The sound started slow and almost silent. But the tempo soon picked up and so did Hangyul's breathing. For some reason, Wooseok catches himself breathing hard along with Hangyul, and he covers his face with the blanket hoping that the others would not notice him. 

"Ah, ah, ah, ah" 

Somewhere along the way, the sound began sounding wet. And Wooseok, could no longer ignore the uncomfortable tightness in his own pants.

"Ah, shit Hyung, so good", Hangyul moaned. 

Wooseok was surprised to hear the tempo go even quicker at that. And he was quite impressed by Seungyoun's ability to continue for this long without stopping. Another sound of spit and then a brief silence, Wooseok wondered if Seungyoun has had enough, before another moan came out of Hangyul's mouth. 

"No hyung, use your right hand again. It doesn't feel as tight with your left," Hangyul whined, moans not stopping despite his complains. Wooseok struggled to stop himself from touching his own hard on.

"Shut up, my arms are tired. Just come already," Seungyoun whispered, sounding breathless himself. 

The sound of movement faltered and then kept going. But Wooseok could tell how it was slowing down. 

Hangyul started sounding more desperate and the squeaky sounds of mattress inevitably put the image of Hangyul thrusting up onto Seungyoun's hand into Wooseok's mind. 

"Ah, hyung,"

"More, please." 

"Don't stop," Hangyul begged and it was driving Wooseok into insanity. Wooseok couldn't hold it anymore, cupping his cock through his pants, grinding onto his hand in an attempt to ease his growing need to satisfy himself.

Hangyul gasped, and Wooseok wondered whether Seungyoun was using his right hand again as the tempo increased, pushing Hangyul nearer to his climax. Wooseok found himself straining for every sound, every stroke, every creak of the mattress, every moan coming from the younger. 

"Hangyul-ah, are you close?" Seungyoun whispered, Wooseok could feel cock twitch after hearing that question. 

Hangyul couldn't even reply to the older's question, gasping desperately as he chases his peak. 

"Does it feel good, Hangyul-ah?" 

Hangyul moaned, and Wooseok hoped that they couldn't hear the small sound that escaped his own mouth as well. He wants to feel good too.

"Answer me," Seungyoun pushed, and Wooseok had to cover his mouth with his other hand to stop himself from answering Seungyoun instead.

"Y-yeah, yes Hyung, I'm so- so close," Hangyul managed to say in between his moans. 

They probably didn't start that long ago but it felt like Wooseok have been trapped in his bed for an eternity, listening to the two. Wooseok didn't know how long he can stay silent anymore.

"Then come," Seungyoun commanded, and then Wooseok heard Hangyul choke, before grunting once, twice, and finally letting out a drawn out "Fuck," as he came down from his high. 

Wooseok gripped the base of his cock, not wanting to come in his pants, specially with the other two still in the room. He shuddered, and it hurt a bit, but Wooseok couldn't risk being caught listening.

The wet sound of stroking slowed, until it completely stopped. There was complete silence for a minute or two, except for the sound of the two boys trying to catch their breath. Wooseok tried so hard to calm his own breathing for the sake of not being heard. 

Their breathing finally settled, and the only sound that remained after that was Seungwoo's soft snores. How the hell did that guy sleep through all that?

"Ugh, disgusting. Did you at least bring tissues to clean this mess up," Seungyoun broke the silence with a whine. 

Hangyul laughed, sounding giddy after finally being satisfied. 

"No, but I'll promise to clean it up. Give me another minute for me to feel my legs again and then I'll go grab a wet clot."

Seungyoun grunted, and Wooseok could hear the other shift in his bed, probably lying back down.

"Hurry up, I wanna go back to sleep,"

"Going, going," Hangyul said, the creaking of the mattress signaling him getting up off Seungyoun's bed. "Thanks so much hyung, you're the best. Do you need help getting off too?" 

Wooseok prayed to the Buddha, God, the angels, heck even the Devil, hoping that Seungyoun will say no. He needs them to either go to sleep or leave the room so that he can go to the bathroom or anywhere else that is private to relieve himself too. 

Somehow, one of those entities listened to Wooseok's prayer and Seungyoun straightforwardly rejected the younger's offer with a "Please, I'm not that weak. I don't get hard just from giving someone a hand job. You'll need to be more creative than that."

The younger just laughed, he must've came back with the promised wet cloth and managed to clean up the mess before closing the door on his way out. Wooseok wasn't really paying attention to him anymore, he was just trying so hard not to move until he could hear Seungyoun's breathing gradually even out to soft snores. 

When he was sure that the other was asleep, Wooseok tried to leave his bed silently as to not wake either of the two guys up. Only he couldn't really feel his legs so he almost tripped before luckily catching himself from crashing onto the floor. He stayed still for a moment, and looked over the two sleeping bodies in room. They both apparently sleep like the dead. Lucky for him. 

It was a very awkward walk to the toilet. Wooseok hoped none of the other members were awake. It was only when he was able to lock the door and sit on the toilet seat, that he was able to take a deep breath. He was equally embarrassed and horrified that he became this turned on just from hearing his members fool around. It wasn't like he hadn't been in that situation before. He was from a group of ten hormonal boys that weren't allowed to go out to satisfy their sexual needs, so helping one another when those moments came wasn't a surprising notion to Wooseok. 

Maybe it was because he hadn't been with anyone for a while or because he hadn't touched himself for a long time. Maybe he's still drunk and was just not thinking straight. He honestly didn't care at that moment, he just hoped that he could get off quickly so he can go back to sleep. 

Wooseok sighed. He should've brought his phone and airpods with him. Stroking himself felt nice but with nothing in particular to think about, he was getting nowhere near where he needs. What was the last porn that he watched? Jesus, he couldn't remember, it was probably just before they moved into the Produce dorms. He remembers not wanting to risk watching any with all the camera on. 

Watching himself, Wooseok could see how hard he was. His cock felt heavy on his hand and the head was red and sensitive to touch. Pre-cum from before shined at the tip, and it was only after slowly spreading it over his whole length did he remember Seungyoun using his own spit for lube just moments ago. 

Wooseok didn't really like using spit as lubricant, having always had actual lube when masturbating. But, well, desperate times comes desperate measures and it seemed to have worked well for Hangul, so why not. Why the fuck not?

Wooseok stopped stroking himself so he could spit on his own hand. But the sound triggered something in Wooseok, his mind imagining the moment when Seungyoun wrapped his spit slicked hand around Hangyul's cock, only this time it's around Wooseok's cock instead. Warmth began spreading at the base of his abdomen and this only encouraged his mind to ignore the fact that it was his own hand stroking his cock in favor of Seungyoun's instead. 

A moan escaped his lips. He supposed everything felt better when someone else is doing it for you. And he didn't feel bad for using Seungyoun's hand as he continued. He was one of the reason why he was in this position in the first place. The brain is such a complex organ, with how it can control your body and everything that you think about. How it can trick itself into numbing your own sensation and making you believe that it is somebody else touching you. 

In Wooseok's mind, a pretend Seungyoun was kneeling in front of him, working hard on his cock. His grip on Wooseok's cock grew tighter, and his stroke became faster.

Wooseok leaned his head back against the wall. Fuck, it felt so good. 

At the back of his mind, Wooseok wished he saw what Seungyoun looked like as he pumped Hangyul's cock.

Was he watching his own hand? As it went up and down the younger's length? Or was he looking straight into his eyes? Wooseok's cock twitched at that thought.

Shit, yes. In his mind, pretend Seungyoun was looking directly in his eyes with so much lust and want that Wooseok felt so special and needed. It made Wooseok giddy. Seungyoun may not have felt anything when he was giving Hangyul a handjob, but Hangyul is Hangyul and Wooseok is Wooseok, and every men and women and every living thing wants a piece of Kim Wooseok. 

Wooseok gasped as he imagined the growing desperation in Seungyoun's eyes, how he would moan as he uses his feet to graze the growing bulge in the older's pants. 

Seungyoun's hand faltered, causing Wooseok to whine. He was so close, he thought. Come on, work harder. 

Pretend Seungyoun must've heard that, as the tempo increased and he was looking at his cock with so much determination, Wooseok found it almost cute. Almost, but not quite, because he just wanted to cum already. 

Seungyoun pumped Wooseok's cock harder and watched the tip of his cock with so much concentration as he licked his lips.

His lips. Fuck. 

Fuck, yes, come here, Wooseok thought. He couldn't wait to feel Seungyoun's warm mouth around his tip. He couldn't wait to see Seungyoun's soft lips wrapped tightly around his length as he sucked him. He couldn't wait to shove his dick down Seungyoun's throat. He couldn't wait to blow his load in Seungyoun's mouth and feel him moan around him, feel him swallow-

Wooseok couldn't help but moan loudly as he reached his peak. All thoughts in his head vanished and he just sat there with his eyes closed for a second or two. It was like all the stress and tension in his body disappeared as soon as he was satiated, so did the image of pretend Seungyoun kneeling in front of him. A part of him must've felt disappointed about that, pretend Seungyoun was great. Oh wells, he did what he was supposed to do and now Wooseok can now go back to sleep. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His body moved automatically, his mind not really thinking. Wooseok's last thought as he laid in bed was that, hopefully, he cleaned after himself in the toilet properly, because he honestly couldn't remember if he did or if he just left to go to his room, before falling into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So, um, I don't know what I wrote. The idea of Hangyul asking Seungyoun to help him came to me a few weeks ago, and couldn't get it out of my mind so here it is. But of course my Seungseok brain had to write it in Wooseok's pov because ey, why not? It probably has so many mistakes but oh weeeells XD I need more seungseok smut in my life, so hopefully I'll the motivation to write more huhu  
Enjoy <3 I hope seungseok will serve us a feast after their come back tomorrow, we deserve it.


End file.
